The present invention is related to a safety dress fastener for fastening any two parts of a cloth together, which includes a male member releasably connected with a female member through hook joint.
Regular dress buttons, for example, shirt buttons, jacket buttons, coat buttons, snap fasteners, toggle buttons, ....... etc., they are generally comprises of a male element and a female element respectively secured to two opposite or corresponding parts of a dress so that such two parts of the dress can be firmly secured together when both elements are connected together. Drawbacks of these conventional dress buttons are outlined as hereinafter.
1. Because the male and female elements of a dress button are respectively sewed on two parts of a dress by a sewing silk, if the sewing silk is broken, the two parts of the dress will be unable to secure together.
2. It is difficult to replace a dress button with a new one because the male and female elements of a dress button are permanently sewed o two parts of a dress.
3. The conventional dress buttons are not adjustable. In case one eats too much and wishes to loosen one's dress, one can only unfasten the buttons on one's dress.
4. Replacement of the female element of a button is confined to the size of the corresponding button hole.
The present invention is to provide such a dress fastener which can solve the foregoing problems and provide the following advantages:
1. The female member of a dress fastener of the present invention comprises a decorative button which is designed in a variety of sizes, styles and figures for choice.
2. It is easy to secure to a dress.
3. Its position on a dress can be conveniently abjusted when required.
4. Through screwing, a dress fastener of the present invention can be firmly and efficiently secured to a dress.
5. In addition to the function in fastening two parts of a dress together, the present invention simultaneously serves as an ornament to make a dress more attractive.
6. It provides maximum safety and does not cause any contamination to the dress whom it is secured.
7. No sewing process is required in securing the present invention to a dress.